Mémoires d'un Ange
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Mes Souvenirs sont ceux de l'Innocence qui se partage. Mon Rêve est celui de l'Ange qui épouse l'Humanité. Mon Cœur veut vivre, comme le tien, petit humain. Il veut être libre.
1. Mémoire du Choix : L'Innocent

**« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Spiritual, Mystery, Fantasy, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _Mes Souvenirs sont ceux de l'Innocence qui se partage. Mon Rêve est celui de l'Ange qui épouse l'Humanité. Mon Cœur veut vivre, comme le tien, petit humain. Il veut être libre._

Personnage principal : **Castiel**

Personnages importants : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

Note : Recueil de fics sur l'Ange Gardien de Supernatural.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Mémoire du Choix : L'Innocent**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **?**

 **?**

 **~…~**

* * *

L'Humanité est grande. L'Humanité est faible.

L'Humanité est Chaos.

Sinon, pourquoi les émotions obscurciraient leur âme, en des élans aussi incompréhensibles que fascinants ?

 **« Espèce de trouduc, foutu Ange de mes deux. Tu sais ce que c'est, d'aimer quelqu'un ?! »**

 _Parce que toi, tu le sais, Dean Winchester ?_

L'Humanité est Rêve, aussi : et pour moi qui ai goûté au Libre Arbitre, rien ne sera jamais aussi grand que le choix, douloureux, d'une vie qui existe par elle-même et pour elle-même.

Je veux vivre une vie d'humain, une existence qui doute et se trompe.

Une existence _libre_.

 **« Dragon de pacotille ou Ange de mes deux, je vais te traquer jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve, tu m'entends ?! Et quand je t'aurai coincé, je te ferai la peau et… et… »**

 **L'Homme Vertueux le fixa : et – inexplicablement – l'Innocent ressentit le besoin de retrouver la vie et de comprendre la mort.**

Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé le dilemme de son Rêve, il lui faut choisir entre oublier ou mourir.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Eden des Vertus –** _ **paradis d'un roi**_ **.**

 **Trente-millième Jour du Calendrier Céleste.**

 **~…~**

* * *

Au Paradis, il est l'Innocent.

Sans lui, l'Eden des Vertus ne serait que Vice, et plongerait dans le Chaos qui agite le Monde.

 **« Castiel, ne marche pas sur ce poisson. Il est promis à un grand avenir. »**

Il sait son devoir depuis la Nuit des Temps et accomplit l'œuvre de son existence : ignorer le mal et croire au bien.

Alors, pourquoi son cœur tremble-t-il, lorsqu'il se rappelle ce petit humain ?

 **« Tu sais quoi Cass ? J'en ai marre que tu partes tout le temps. J'en ai marre, marre, marre. Est-ce qu'on n'est pas une famille ?! Est-ce qu'on n'est pas… »**

 **« Dean… »**

Le Cœur de l'Ange raconte l'harmonie, habituellement. Il est clarté, pureté, beauté.

Mais, le sien, depuis qu'il a rencontré cet étrange humain, a revêtu d'autres nuances. La douleur, le chaos…

…depuis quand est-il devenu _humain_ ?

 **« Barre-toi, puisque c'est comme ça ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! »**

 **« Comme tu veux, Dean. »**

Le Souvenir fut balayé d'une traite.

« Castiel. »

L'aile de jais – grandiose – souffla son nom d'un geste. La lumière éclata dans un tonnerre de clarté : et le plus jeune frémit devant une telle puissance.

« Tu as encore plongé dans ce Souvenir. »

Le ton était plat, l'intonation était vide. Seul le jeune frère du Chef savait que la colère grondait dans ces mots, même si elle n'avait pas d'âme – comme eux.

« Le Paradis vit grâce à l'Innocent. Si tu pars, il deviendra Chaos et le Monde engloutira l'Harmonie des Vertus Célestes. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ses propres ailes s'étendirent, graciant l'Eden d'un flambeau d'innocence.

« Non. »

« Alors, pourquoi regardes-tu toujours en bas ? »

Les yeux bleus dévorent l'énigme du doute.

 _Parce qu'il y a un humain, en bas, qui…_

« Si tu franchis le Seuil du Monde, je te dépouille de tous tes Souvenirs. Si tu vas retrouver ce pathétique vermisseau, je t'enferme dans mon paradis favori. Tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir. »

Son Grand Frère est Vanité, c'est plus tard qu'il l'a compris. Chacun d'eux, ici, incarne une Vertu – et lui, petit Ange si jeune parmi leur Chœur Céleste (il n'a que quelques milliers d'années), a toujours eu le devoir d'obéir à ses Aînés. Ils savent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui comme pour tout le monde.

Raphaël est Vanité et lui est…

… _Innocence_.

« Tu resteras ici. Tu as un devoir à accomplir. »

C'était une affirmation plate : mais la menace était bien réelle. Si Castiel avait été Humain, il aurait dit que Raphaël était aussi dépourvu de cœur qu'il était puissant. Au lieu de cela, il enfouit son début de rêve au fond de lui : et ce désir devint douleur.

 _Comme un humain._

L'Innocent se tait, mais – en secret – les yeux célestes pleurent le rêve qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir. Il se contentera d'enfouir ce fragment d'humanité en son cœur d'ange. Ces orbes, bleus comme l'idéal, profonds comme le ciel…

…ils sont appris les larmes en même tant que le rêve.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Terre d'en Bas –** _ **Maison des Winchester**_ **.**

 **Bien des années auparavant.**

 **~…~**

* * *

L'Innocent veut partir du Royaume des Cieux.

Certains blâment le Chef de n'avoir su le retenir : d'autres disent que le Destin est en marche. A la vérité, c'est que l'Innocent – celui qui ignore tout du mal – est attiré par ce qu'il ne connaît pas.

 **« Oh, tu es revenu ! »**

 **Devant lui – non,** _ **en bas de lui**_ **– le plus fascinant des Humains le regardait sans la moindre crainte.**

 _Petit humain, tu es… si minuscule._

 _Pourquoi devrais-je te contempler, étrange petite boule de vie instable ?_

 _Pourquoi dois-je te regarder, comme si tu es quelque chose d'inestimable ?_

 **« T'es vraiment cool, tu sais ? »**

 **Mi-dragon, mi-aigle, mi-licorne, mi-chien ? Il ne connaît pas ces noms. Il a juste revêtu le reflet de sa Forme Originelle : et, sous cette apparence, il est comme une grande créature aux ailes de jais, orageuse de lumière et crépitant de grâce, aux yeux plus bleus que le cœur des saphirs.**

 **« Quand je serai grand, je serai le Chevalier au Dragon. Est-ce que tu voudras être mon destrier à moi ? »**

 **Le Cœur de l'Innocent frémit : et la passion du rêve entre, lentement, en lui.**

 _Grand ? Même si tu pouvais vivre des millions d'années, tu n'atteindrais pas la taille de ma griffe._

Pourtant, il regarde l'âme du petit humain, et ressent l'inexplicable besoin de le retrouver, _quand il sera grand_.

 **« Attends ! »**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Eden des Vertus –** _ **paradis d'un roi**_ **.**

 **Quarante-millième Jour du Calendrier Céleste.**

 **~…~**

* * *

On l'appelle le Dragon aux Saphirs de Vérité, on l'appelle la Fleur Bleue du Paradis, on l'appelle la Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel. A cause de sa désobéissance, on lui a donné des noms fantastiques.

Il n'aurait pas dû quitter l'Eden des Vertus : car maintenant, les Hommes cherchent à retrouver sa trace. Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient tellement forts, mais, dans leur course effrénée, ils troublent l'Ordre du Monde.

Et Raphaël n'est pas content.

« _Castiel_. »

Comme un souffle, comme une rage.

« Grand Frère, je… _aaahhh_ ! »

Et il tomba sur l'herbe, impuissant devant la colère de son Aîné. Au-dessus de lui, les yeux sombres luisants, Raphaël le Vaniteux – plus grand que l'Orgueil, et plus terrible encore – _toisait son rêve_.

« Tu as désobéi. A cause de toi, l'Ordre du Monde est perturbé. C'est un crime, tu le sais ? »

Les autres Anges les regardaient, sans bouger.

« Si tu étais un de ces pathétiques vermisseaux, tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Mais comme tu es un Ange, tu seras puni comme tel. Je vais te donner une leçon que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier. »

Un à un, il écrasa ses Souvenirs comme s'ils ne valaient rien. Et lui – qui les aimaient plus encore que sa vie – cria sa souffrance devant leur mort.

 _Sa_ mort.

« Pour-… _pourquoi_ ? »

« Tu devrais me remercier, Castiel. Regarde l'effet que tes Souvenirs ont sur toi. S'ils te causent une telle souffrance, c'est que tu t'attaches à eux. »

Il voulut se dégager de l'emprise de son Frère, mais ce dernier le maintint solidement au sol.

« Quel est le problème ?! »

« Si un Ange s'attache à quoi que ce soit, il devient Humain. »

Les yeux bleus traversèrent le vide de ce paradis.

« Alors je veux devenir Humain. »

Alors le Chef du Paradis gronda comme une divinité meurtrie.

C'était l'Offense, le Blasphème, l'Hérésie. Un Ange ne pouvait être que Pureté, il y avait veillé depuis l'éternité. Son aura crépitait de la Sainte Colère du Ciel : et même son Cadet – l'Innocent, le Pur, le Naïf – trembla devant la menace du néant… lui qui ne connaissait ni la vie, ni la mort, ni l'amour.

« Le Paradis ne saurait subsister sans l'Innocent. Michel le Fidèle a donné sa vie pour le protéger. Lucifer le Dévoué a perdu sa Vertu pour le retrouver. Et tu voudrais que le Désordre règne sur l'Œuvre de nos Frères et Sœurs ? »

« Non. Je veux juste comprendre le Monde, par moi-même. »

Les crocs s'approchaient de la gorge du plus jeune, et ce dernier se raidissait, vacillait.

« Le Monde est en perdition, Castiel. Il meurt, et se condamne lui-même. Le Paradis est l'Œuvre des Anges, et non celle des Humains. »

« Mais à quoi sert ce Paradis, si nous ne pouvons le partager ? »

Pour la première fois, la Vanité le regarda, comme s'il écoutait l'Innocence.

 _Partageons nos mondes, petit humain._

 _C'est ainsi que l'univers vit, rêve et s'épanouit._

« C'est bien une remarque de l'Innocent. Tu ne connais rien. Tu ignores tout du bien, du mal, de tout d'ailleurs. »

« Je l'ignore _parce que_ vous l'avez voulu ! »

D'un coup de croc, il voulut mordre la patte de son Frère, mais le Chef du Chœur Céleste immobilisa sa gorge à terre.

« Je veux comprendre ce Monde. Je veux aller sur Terre pour retrouver cet Humain. Et si tu veux me garder ici… je t'en empêcherai. »

« Tu n'en es pas capable. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. »

 _Ce n'est pas à toi de décider quel est mon rôle. Tu n'es que Vanité, Raphaël._

La vérité, c'était qu'il était un Ange. Un de ceux qui incarnait la Vertu Céleste, mais qui aspirait tant à trouver son rôle sur Terre.

* * *

…

 **Etats-Unis.**

 **Présent.**

…

* * *

L'orage crépite, mais il y a de la douceur dans ce tonnerre.

« Mais… qui es-tu ? »

La lumière éclate, mais il y a de la douceur dans cette clarté.

Elle est emplie d'innocence, et lui, veut rencontrer celui qui la partagera avec lui.

« Je suis Castiel. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. »

Les yeux bleus comme le rêve pénétrèrent le cœur d'un humain.

« … »

 _J'ai revêtu ta forme. Tu es incapable de me reconnaître, mais je te connais bien, moi._

 _Peut-être que je serai plus proche de toi, ainsi ?_

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, Dean Winchester. »

L'histoire de ma mémoire commence.


	2. Mémoire du Rêve : Le Pénitent

**« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Spiritual, Mystery, Fantasy, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _Mes Souvenirs sont ceux de l'Innocence qui se partage. Mon Rêve est celui de l'Ange qui épouse l'Humanité. Mon Cœur veut vivre, comme le tien, petit humain. Il veut être libre._

Personnage principal : **Castiel**

Personnages importants : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

Note : Recueil de fics sur l'Ange Gardien de Supernatural.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, dont Guest que je n'ai pu remercier par PM. Vive SPN, Castiel et les fanfictions ! **

* * *

**~…~**

 **Mémoire du Rêve : Le Pénitent**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Cœur de… ?**

 **Sentiment de… de…**

 **~…~**

* * *

Le Paradis est parfait. Le Paradis est vide.

Le Paradis est Harmonie.

Sinon, pourquoi les Anges refuseraient de le quitter, avec cette dévotion proche de l'hérésie, tant elle est impeccablement blanche ?

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est d'aimer, petit Humain. Mais, est-ce que toi, tu pourrais me l'apprendre ?**

 _Encore faudra-t-il que tu l'aies jamais su, Dean Winchester._

Le Paradis est Prison, aussi : et pour moi qui ai trahi le Libre Arbitre, rien ne sera jamais aussi vrai que le regret, déchirant, d'une vie qui existe par l'autre et pour l'autre.

J'ai décidé de vivre une vie d'Ange, une existence qui aime et protège.

Une existence _noble_.

 **« Alors c'était toi, le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir. La Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel. Celui qui pouvait faire rugir le tonnerre et trembler le cœur des Humains. »**

 **L'Enfant Chevalier l'étreignit : et – inexplicablement – le Pénitent ressentit le besoin de vivre la vie et de dépasser la mort.**

Maintenant qu'il a pénétré l'Essence de son Rêve, il lui faut choisir entre souffrir et mourir.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Eden des Vertus –** _ **Refuge de l'Innocent**_ **.**

 **Quarante-deux millième Jour du Calendrier Céleste.**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **« Enchanté de te rencontrer, Dean Winchester. »**

Il a commencé à avoir son propre paradis. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, car les Anges n'ont pas de Rêve.

Mais, pour qui est l'Innocent d'un Paradis vide – et que nul ici ne peut remplir, encore faudrait-il que le Rêve existe pour lui être interdit.

« Est-ce… est-ce mon paradis ? »

Un monde de Chevalier, avec un petit garçon aux yeux verts, qui le contemple, en souriant.

 _Est-ce donc… mon âme ? A moi qui n'ai d'âme que le vide de ma condition, et pour seul rêve la fin de mon ignorance… est-ce là mon rêve, moi qui suis un Ange ? »_

« C'est donc cela… le Paradis. Voilà ce à quoi retournent les Humains, après l'avoir espéré durant toute leur existence. »

Oui, Castiel a un paradis, désormais. Mais ce paradis a une couleur particulière : un Vert Emeraude… qui vibre de colère, de passion, de vie. Magnifique comme la Promesse de l'Amour, mystérieux comme le Secret de l'Humanité.

Et fascinant comme le petit garçon, qui lui a un jour souri.

 **« Enchanté ?** _ **Enchanté**_ **? »**

 **L'Homme Vertueux le regarde, durement. Mais il y a une lueur de tendresse, aussi… et c'est inexplicable.**

 **« Oui, Dean Winchester. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. »**

 **« … »**

L'Ange Innocent rêve et de ces émeraudes, et de cette chaleur. Toucher le cœur de ce petit être fascinant, mais si grand dans le sien. Son paradis ne sera plus jamais vide.

 **« Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on dit, chez les Humains ? »**

Les couleurs se succèdent, anormalement vivantes. Ce Rêve est si vivant, si _humain_ : il lui semblerait qu'il pourrait le toucher, le vivre… le _ressentir_. Oui, c'est son paradis, à lui, désormais.

« Dean… »

 _ **Le**_ _ **Garçon**_ _ **qui était devenu grand**_ **l'avait approché, presque subjugué. Puis, voyant que la Grâce ne l'électrisait pas (Castiel avait fait exprès de la contenir pour ne pas le balayer par inadvertance), il avait touché un éclat de sa lumière.**

 **« Purée, mec. Tu sais que… dire une phrase pareille équivaut à un aller sans retour au Laboratoire SPN ? »**

 **Sa tête à lui s'était penchée, interrogatrice.**

 **« SPN ? »**

 **«** _ **Supernatural**_ **. Le Laboratoire qui s'intéresse aux Mystères de l'Au-delà et tente de les révéler au Monde. Mais aussi la Prison de ceux que les Chasseurs traquent. »**

Et il lui avait tout dit. Tout dit de la Terre. De ses vices et de ses mystères, de ses complots et ses projets, auxquels il ne comprenait goutte. Il lui avait tout dit, mais il n'avait rien compris. La seule chose qu'il avait saisie était que les Créatures Surnaturelles étaient recherchées, pour leur beauté comme leurs pouvoirs.

 **« Et pour le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir, la Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel, une récompense unique sera offerte à qui le capturera et le remettra à SPN. De quoi couvrir d'or le plus misérable clodo des Bas-fonds, jusqu'à la fin de ses dix-mille vies. »**

Et le regard de l'Emeraude plongea dans le Saphir de son paradis. Laissant inachevé – comme cette Symphonie – le suspense d'une phrase indicible. _**'Des yeux… qui ressemblent un peu aux tiens, d'ailleurs.'**_

Car la dire eût équivalu à condamner un être pur, venu d'ailleurs.

 **« Alors, apparais pas dans un déluge de tonnerre, avec effets spéciaux de naze et tout le reste. Et fiche le camp d'ici. »**

Castiel l'Innocent avait, pour la première fois, ressenti la vexation.

 _ **Tu me rejettes, minuscule Humain ?**_

 _ **Toi que je pourrais balayer d'un souffle, tu oses me dire ce que je dois faire, et où je dois aller ?**_

 **« … »**

 **Le Souffle de l'Ange avait crépité de toute sa Grâce.**

 **« A bientôt, Dean Winchester. »**

 _ **Toi qui as peur des tiens et de ce que je suis, tu prétends pouvoir devenir mon Cavalier ?**_

Mais l'Emeraude du Rêve le hante. Ces yeux impétueux et vivants le regardent intensément, dans son paradis. Et leur éclat s'est déjà mélangé à sa Grâce, sans qu'il ne le réalise.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Terre d'en Bas –** _ **Maison des Winchester**_ **.**

 **Espace-temps présent.**

 **~…~**

* * *

 _ **Castiel, Castiel.**_

 _ **Pourquoi regardes-tu toujours en bas, à la recherche du Paradis ?**_

 _ **Le tien se trouve là où tu habites.**_

 _ **Pas là où tu veux aller, Innocent.**_

 _ **Pourquoi poursuis-tu cet Humain, qui ne te comprendra jamais ?**_

« Ah, le trouduc venu d'ailleurs. Je croyais t'avoir dit de foutre le camp. »

Dans un battement d'ailes, il avait bondi vers son Humain – _son_ Humain ! – pour aller le rejoindre.

« Je suis une Créature libre. Je vais où bon me semble, et il me semble bon de venir ici. »

L'Ange l'avait fixé – durement – de son bleu acier : mais l'Humain lui avait… souri. Comme c'était étrange.

 _Tout comme cette sensation, chaude, à l'intérieur de sa Grâce._

« Déjà, mec, on change de voc. Dis pas 'Créature', ça fait trop surnaturel. »

« Je suis une Créature, comme il en fut décidé par le Tout-Puissant… alors, pourquoi me nommerais-je autrement ? Et je ne sais pas ce qu'est un 'voc'. »

L'exaspération de l'homme, aussi vive qu'imprévue, lui avait aussi semblé surprenante.

« Vocabulaire, abruti ! Mais d'où est-ce que tu viens, toi ?! »

Pas aussi surprenante que cette question, dont la réponse était pourtant si évidente. Mais peut-être attendait-il qu'il la lui donne de nouveau ?

« Je viens de l'Eden des Vertus. Ce que vous appelez 'Paradis', vous autres Humains. »

« Bon. On est _très mal barré_. »

Mais _le Garçon qui était_ _devenu grand_ l'avait entraîné, un sourire amusé aux lèvres – malgré tout. Et même s'il s'était tapé la tête contre la main, il n'avait pas que l'air contrarié.

 _Alors, comme ça, les Humains peuvent avoir des Sentiments mélangés ?_

« Tu veux une bière ? »

Ils étaient entrés dans le Refuge de son Humain. Et ce dernier avait posé une coupe étrange devant lui, avec une mixture encore plus mystérieuse.

« … »

En l'analysant brièvement, on y reconnaissait un concentré d'éthanol et de substances plus ou moins bénéfiques pour le corps. Castiel se demandait bien ce que les Humains pouvaient apprécier dedans, et pourquoi ils l'offraient à quelqu'un qui leur rendait visite.

« J'oubliais. Les Créatures venant de l'Eden des Trouducs ne connaissent pas ce nectar des dieux. »

« Tu blasphèmes, Winchester. »

Cet Humain était fascinant, mais il fallait parfois lui apprendre le respect, qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas une de ses qualités premières.

« Et alors ? Bon, une bière, Monsieur le Dévoué Serviteur Céleste ? »

Il avait reniflé la mixture, sans la toucher.

« Ce goût est… trop terrestre pour moi. »

« Et un aller pour le Laboratoire SPN, et un. Tu sais que tu exagères, mec ? »

Pourtant, de nouveau, Dean Winchester souriait. Décidemment, les Humains étaient bien étranges.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Eden des Vertus –** _ **Porte vers l'En-Deçà**_ **.**

 **A l'Aube du Calendrier Terrestre.**

 **~…~**

* * *

 _ **Castiel, Castiel.**_

 _ **Tu aurais dû m'écouter, moi ton Frère.**_

 _ **Moi qui veillais sur toi, tu aurais dû m'écouter.**_

 _ **A cause de ta déchéance, le Paradis va sombrer.**_

 _ **Et la Terre n'aura jamais la couleur de notre robe.**_

« Je t'attendais, Innocent. Ainsi, tu as décidé de mettre fin à la Vertu qui t'avait été accordée. »

La Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel traversèrent la Porte – qui menait vers la Vérité. _Sa_ Vérité.

« … »

« L'Innocence est pure, Castiel. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu laisses, et pourtant tu sais ce que tu vas trouver : rien. »

La magnifique Créature qui aimait l'Homme Vertueux déploya ses ailes, et étendit ses sentiments devant le geôlier inexorable.

 _Je me défais de mon ignorance, Raphaël. Celle dont tu m'as fait cadeau, mais qui m'empoisonne plus sûrement que les Humains que tu méprises tant._

« Ecarte-toi. »

« Tu donnes des ordres à ton Grand Frère ? »

Le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir rugit : peu lui importait l'Autorité, si elle n'était pas juste. Car, pour la première fois, l'Innocent avait deviné l'injustice.

« Raphaël. Si tu m'empêches de le revoir… je te combattrai. »

La Vanité Sombre avait rencontré l'Innocence Bleue. Et, le Chef du Cœur Céleste lui avait mis la raclée de sa vie.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Eden des Vertus –** _ **Refuge de l'Innocent**_ **.**

 **Cinquante-deux millième Jour du Calendrier Céleste.**

 **~…~**

* * *

 _ **« Espèce de trouduc. Espèce de… de trouduc. Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais. Tu me l'avais promis. Et dire… que je t'ai cru, et que je t'ai attendu. »**_

Il entend les paroles _du_ _Garçon qui était devenu grand_ , et c'est un supplice de voir l'Homme Vertueux le haïr.

 _ **« Je t'attendais… pourquoi… pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? »**_

Non, voir Dean le haïr, c'est douloureux, mais de le voir souffrir…

 _ **« Je voulais devenir Chevalier. Je voulais chevaucher le plus beau des Dragons, aux Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le retrouver. Alors, j'ai dû devenir un Chasseur. »**_

Etait-ce pour le retrouver, ou pour faire siens ses pouvoirs ?

 _Assez, assez. Je n'en puis plus de cette torture. Je veux bien qu'il me haïsse, mais… pas qu'il souffre._

Des images se peignent, dessinent une histoire, où un immense Dragon joue avec un Enfant minuscule, et parcoure le Monde pour une Aventure sans fin. Où un Chevalier fait le Serment de l'Amitié, avec une Créature venue d'ailleurs.

« Dean… Dean. »

 _Pourquoi as-tu envahi mes pensées ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu rencontres mon chemin, et que celui-ci s'écarte de la Demeure de mes Frères ?_

Des sourires de l'Enfant aux Yeux Verts : du Garçon qui rêvait de chevaucher le Dragon, et du Chevalier qui souriait à son Ange Gardien.

 **« Quand je serai grand, je serai le Chevalier au Dragon. Est-ce que tu voudras être mon destrier à moi ? »**

Deviendra-t-il un Pénitent ?

Un de ceux qui regrettent leur choix – lui qui n'aurait jamais dû en avoir ?

 **« Toi, le beau Dragon aux Yeux Saphir. Tu veux bien qu'on se fasse une promesse ? Quand je serai grand, je deviendrai ton Chevalier. D'ici là, ne laisse personne te dompter et monter sur toi. »**

Un sourire douloureux s'arrache de ses lèvres, tremblantes. C'est une mimique si… _humaine_ , que Raphaël l'aurait certainement enfermé dans le Temple de la Purification, et que ses autres Frères se seraient détournés de lui.

 _Au moins… ai-je pu tenir cette promesse, petit Chevalier._

« Hou la la, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, ici. Je peux entrer ? »

Le Souffle de l'Ange avait crépité de toute sa Grâce – affolé.

 _Non, non. Si Raphaël découvre ce Souvenir… ce tout dernier Souvenir… il le détruira. Et j'oublierai à jamais… Dean, Dean !_

« T'inquiète, Cassy. Ce n'est que moi, ton ami. »

Les Yeux du jeune Dragon avaient retrouvé leur calme, innocent Saphir.

« Balthazar. »

« Oui, le seul et l'unique. Puis-je t'aider, mon Ange ? »

Le bleu intense de l'Innocent avait sondé l'Elégant Frère, qui avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours.

 _Quand Balthazar s'habille ainsi, c'est qu'il se prépare à visiter l'En-Deçà._

« Oui, tu le peux. Mais reste à savoir… si tu le veux. »

« Oh, Cassy. Tu me blesses, tu sais ? »

Mais l'éclat amusé, qui teintait d'espièglerie les prunelles grises, démentait le ton mélodramatique. Soudain, Castiel se fit la réflexion que si l'autre était son ami, c'était parce que son côté cool lui avait inconsciemment rappelé un certain Chevalier aux Yeux Verts.

Il aimait les êtres vivants, passionnés, entiers.

« Tu as toujours eu de beaux yeux, Castiel. Mais, depuis que tu as rencontré cet Humain, ils ont un éclat qu'on ne retrouvera nulle part ailleurs au Paradis. »

Naïvement interrogatrice, la tête s'était penchée sur le côté.

« Que veux-tu dire, Balthazar ? »

« Je veux dire, mon Ange, que s'il y a une raison pour laquelle notre coincé du cul qu'est Raphy te séquestre comme un nouveau-né, il faut la voir dans ce bleu qui ravirait toutes les Créatures de notre Univers. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, tu sais ? »

Perplexe, Castiel avait accentué sa mimique innocente.

« Les Anges n'ont pas d'âme. »

« C'est ce qu'on veut te faire croire. Mais moi je crois, même si tu es l'Innocent, que tu sais ce dont je parle. »

L'Innocent contemplait l'Elégant, comme s'il essayait de deviner chaque nuance de sagesse derrière la moindre once de sa classe.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les Souvenirs créent l'âme. »

 _ **En n'y gardant que des Souvenirs du Paradis, l'âme restait blanche. Une âme blanche est comme une page sur laquelle on peut écrire ce que l'on veut. Et toi, Castiel, qui porte la Vertu des Purs, tu es le Préféré de Dieu… s'Il existe. Mais tu ne le sais pas, parce que tu es l'Innocent.**_

« Si jamais tu as besoin de t'ouvrir une Porte vers ce qu'il a de plus précieux pour toi, rappelle-toi que les Souvenirs ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Ils attendent d'exister, dans leur cachette secrète. »

Et l'Elégant était parti, laissant perplexe l'Innocent.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **?**

 **?**

 **~…~**

* * *

 _Dean, Dean._

Le Dragon étendait ses ailes de jais, sondait l'infini avec le Bleu de son Innocence, à la recherche du seul Humain qui l'avait attiré à lui.

« _Chevalier… Chevalier, je suis revenu._ »

Revenu, revenu, revenu…

 _Dean..._

 _Je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas._

« Oh, bordel de merde. Ce… ce Dragon… ! »

Une voix monte : est-ce le son de son Humain bien-aimé ?

 _Il faut que l'un de nous se souvienne, pour que nous nous rencontrions encore, sans que ce ne soit pour la première fois._

 _Car je veux te garder dans mon cœur, si j'en ai un, et que tu sois le Souvenir qui m'ait fait quitter le Paradis._

« Envoyons un signal à SPN. C'est… c'est lui, le Dragon aux Saphirs de Vérité ! »

« Celui pour lequel une fortune a été promise comme récompense ?! »

Castiel ne regarde pas les insectes, il n'écoute pas les grésillements intempestifs. Seule la voix _du Garçon qui est devenu grand_ l'appelle, l'interpelle et lui rappelle.

« _Homme Vertueux, qui a fait le Serment de devenir et mon Cavalier, et mon Compagnon… où es-tu, si tu veux honorer ta Promesse ?_ »

Le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir est si beau, que quiconque le voit n'oublie jamais le tonnerre de sa Grâce, crépitant comme le pouvoir céleste et pur comme le bleu du rêve. Mais, lui, ne regarde que la Passion Emeraude.

« _Es-tu prêt à devenir mon Chevalier ? Es-tu prêt à recevoir mon Pouvoir ?_ »

Les yeux – de l'Emeraude du Rêve – le hantent. Ils le hanteront toujours, comme un rêve d'humanité et d'amour.

« _Homme Vertueux, Unique Chevalier que je reconnais comme mien… vas-tu trahir tes propres mots, et m'abandonner à la solitude ?_ »

Il ne voit pas les filets se tendre. Il ne voit pas les armes le viser. Il ne voit les hommes l'encercler.

Il ne regarde que l'éclat de l'Emeraude, qu'il ne trouve nulle part.

« _Dean Winchester… Dean Winchester !_ »

 _J'ai tout quitté pour toi. J'ai abandonné ma famille, perdu mes amis._

 _Et toi, tu ne répondrais pas à mon appel ?_

« _Dean !_ »

Il gémit.

Chante dans le ciel.

Joue la mélopée, déchirante, de l'Innocent Serviteur qui n'avait ni refuge, ni famille, désormais.

 _Si tu me laisses devenir ton Protecteur, je te rappellerai à jamais la Destinée d'un Ange Gardien._

 _La Destinée de ton Ange Gardien._

« _(Dean…)_ »

Il l'appelle…

Lui le Compagnon, inséparable, _du Garçon qui était devenu grand_ …

…et de _l'Homme qui était devenu Chevalier_.


	3. Mémoire de la Vie : L'Existant

**« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Spiritual, Mystery, Fantasy, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _Mes Souvenirs sont ceux de l'Innocence qui se partage. Mon Rêve est celui de l'Ange qui épouse l'Humanité. Mon Cœur veut vivre, comme le tien, petit humain. Il veut être libre._

Personnage principal : **Castiel**

Personnages importants : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

Note : Recueil de fics sur l'Ange Gardien de Supernatural.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous ceux qui suivent la fic ! Cela me touche beaucoup. Grâce à vous, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, alors je ponds des chapitres... une petite surprise dans celui-ci, un peu différent des autres. **

**Ah, en ce moment, j'ai une profonde interrogation sur la véritable forme de Castiel. J'aurais très envie de tenter un dessin...**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Mémoire de la Vie : L'Existant**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **?**

 **?**

 **~…~**

* * *

 _ **Dean, Dean.**_

 **Il marche dans le ciel, plane dans ce rêve.**

 **« … »**

 _ **Dean, Dean. Tu m'entends ?**_

 **Est-il un Dragon pour un Chevalier, est-il un Homme pour un Ange ?**

 **Qui le sait, si ce n'est…**

 **« … »**

 _ **Dean, Homme Vertueux…**_

 **Homme… Vertueux ? Mais, qui es…**

« … ! »

…et le Survivant se réveilla, avec l'étrange sentiment que ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû être celui de _son_ histoire.

« (…merde). »

Il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Un rêve selon lequel, un Ange sous forme de Dragon souffrait, dans un Royaume Céleste, de ne pouvoir venir sur terre. Souffrait, en silence, de ne pouvoir rencontrer un Humain.

Pleurait, à grands cris, l'oubli de son Chevalier.

« Pfff… j'aurais pas dû… faire nuit blanche. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à trop fêter une victoire… »

Dean ne croyait pas en les histoires de Chevaliers et tout le reste. Il était un homme pragmatique, réaliste, dur.

Et pourtant, en voyant les yeux bleus du Dragon hurler leur céleste solitude, une entraille s'était tordue en lui.

« Hé, Dean. Tu t'inscris, pour la chasse du jour ? La Guilde vient d'ouvrir le Tableau des Missions. Il y en a une sacrément intéressante… »

La bière avait tinté – étrangement vide.

« Nan. Pas de chasse, aujourd'hui. »

Le ton, presque joueur, aurait trompé un Monstre. Et ce fut le cas de ce camarade qui ne connaissait que le Chasseur qu'il était devenu.

« _Toi_ , refuser une chasse ? On aura tout vu. Je sais bien que t'es tellement talentueux que les clients doivent te couvrir d'or, mais ça a jamais été pour ça que tu acceptes les missions, vu comment tu claques les récompenses en bières, nanas, et autres folies du genre. »

Il se permit un clin d'œil – alors que le verre tinta sur le comptoir ancien.

« Si tu veux savoir, ma dernière folie avait de très jolis yeux bleus. Et un cul d'enfer, j'en suis sûr. Mais ça, je le saurai plus en détail ce soir. »

« Ah, je vois. Môssieur flirte encore. Pfff, t'as de la chance d'être beau. Et d'être sacré _le Meilleur Chasseur du Pays_. Enfin… »

Dean Winchester sourit largement, mais son regard était vide.

 _Oui, de très jolis yeux bleus. Mais pas autant que…_

Il s'était figé – inconsciemment. Avait pilé, comme un conducteur qui aurait vu un chien au détour d'un virage.

 _ **Dean…**_

Mais cet animal-là avait quelque chose de trop féérique.

… _ **Vaillant Chevalier…**_

« Bon, alors, raconte, Dean-o. Elle est canon, ta dernière folie ? C'est ses yeux qui t'ont enlevé ton cerveau ? »

 _Si seulement, j'avais pu toucher ces yeux…_

« … »

« …ou son cul d'enfer ? »

« … »

 **L'Ange se découpa – dans un tonnerre de grâce et de puissance. Il était splendide, sous forme humaine : et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel montraient qu'il en descendait.**

 **Il n'avait jamais vu d'être aussi beau…**

« Hé, mec, ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

 _Abruti. Comment ça pourrait aller, après avoir vu des yeux pareils ?_

« Ça doit être ta bière, barman. Elle est un goût aigre et mon estomac aime pas ça. T'es sûr que t'as pas mélangé alcool et vinaigre ? »

« Ma bière est tout ce qu'il y a de plus bon, Winchester. Pas ma faute si tu te fais trop vieux pour boire de l'alcool. »

Bouder la spécialité de la maison était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la paix de la part du barman. Dean le savait bien, et il agissait toujours en connaissance de cause. Mais, c'était sans compter ses collègues Chasseurs qui traînaient dans le coin… à la recherche d'un gars à ennuyer.

« Hé, Dean ! »

 _Oh, non. Putain, quand j'aurai la paix ?_

Il voulut avaler une rasade de sa bière dorée : mais, pile au moment où il levait le verre, un reflet du ciel vint illuminer le liquide, le rendant bleu comme l'innocence.

 _ **Dean, Dean.**_

 _ **Il n'y a que toi que je reconnais comme mon Chevalier. Jusqu'à là, je ne laisserai personne me dompter.**_

 _ **Mais… fais vite, je t'en supplie. Dans cette Prison, je m'affaiblis de plus en plus…**_

Ces yeux bleus… ces yeux bleus…

 _Merde. C'était vraiment une folie que j'aurais pas dû me permettre._

« … »

Il se sentait bizarre. Mal. Comme s'il avait bouffé un truc indigeste : et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Seulement bu, à peine une choppe. Décidemment, le barman avait raison. Il se faisait vieux…

 **« Parfait, Winchester. La piste que vous avez relevée nous a menés à la Créature. Nous referons appel à vous tantôt. Soyez prêt. »**

 **« Ouais, ouais. »**

La mission avait parfaitement réussi. Pas de blessé, pas une égratignure : et la Créature piégée comme il se devait. Qu'est-ce qui allait pas, chez lui ?

« Hé, Dean ! Faut absolument que tu viennes. Le Lab SPN organise une conférence importante. Il paraît qu'ils ont enfin capturé le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir. Oui, LA Légende des Yeux bleus comme le Ciel. Celui qui viendrait du Royaume Céleste, et qu'on appelle… _la Fleur Bleue du Paradis_. Tu te rends compte ? »

De nouveau, une entraille se noua en lui – et il maîtrisa l'envie de vomir.

« Non. »

« Comment ça, non ? Bien sûr, que c'est trop bizarre de croire qu'il existe un Royaume Céleste et des Habitants de là-bas, mais tu aurais vu ce Dragon… ! »

« Je m'en fiche de toutes ces histoires de Royaume Céleste et de ragots. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je n'irai pas à cette conférence. »

Son collègue en avait lâché sa mâchoire de stupeur.

« Mais… t'es malade ?! Toi le Chasseur le plus réputé du pays, tu jouerais la fille de l'air avec tes patrons ?! »

Indifférent – en apparence, il posa sa choppe vide. Le bleu ne s'y reflétait plus.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. »

« …toi, alors. »

Dean n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les conférences, c'était un fait. Lui, c'était un Chasseur, un homme d'action, pour qui le terrain se résumait aux Armes de Chasse, à la senteur d'une Créature Surnaturelle et à la traque d'une piste fraîche. Pas au grand blabla de Scientifiques intellos trop mous pour remuer leur bide autrement qu'avec leur bouche.

« Bon, à plus. »

« C'est ça. »

En plus, il trouvait ça déloyal d'enfermer les Créatures qu'on capturait. C'était plus charitable soit de les laisser aller, soit de les zigouiller pour que, _plus de souffrance_. Morale de Chasseur, on n'allait pas le changer.

« … »

Pourtant, Dean sentait que, déserter _la_ conférence du siècle, avec la Créature la plus légendaire qu'ils aient jamais croisée, même ça c'était trop pour lui – même si on le considérait comme le plus grand Chasseur de son époque.

Et, il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

…

 **Laboratoire SPN.**

 **Entrée de l'Auditorium.**

 **Un peu plus tard.**

…

* * *

« Monsieur Winchester, nous vous attendions avec impatience. »

 _M'attendiez avec impatience. M'avez forcé à ramener mes fesses, serait plus juste, trouduc._

Dean aurait bien balancé cette vérité à la figure de la femme, impeccable, qui prenait son manteau. En fait, il aurait bien balancé toutes ses balles en argent, agrémentées de sa machette et de, pourquoi pas, la crosse de son fusil. Ça n'aurait pas trop été une grande perte (il parlait de la femme, pas de ses armes, hein), mais les conséquences auraient été déplaisantes pour son petit frère.

« Vous êtes plutôt jolie, mais je peux pas en dire autant. »

« Toujours le mot pour rire, Monsieur Winchester. Dois-je vous rappeler… que l'unique membre de votre famille restante est à notre charge ? »

S'il n'y avait pas eu Sam, il ne serait jamais devenu Chasseur.

« Nan, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Vous avez intérêt à tenir votre part du marché. Sinon… exit mes services. »

L'employée avait souri, comme si elle s'en fichait complètement. Ce qui devait être le cas, songea Dean. Maîtrisant une envie de meurtre, il se rua dans la salle de conférence, afin d'en finir avec cette merde.

« Bordel de merde. Je déteste… »

Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela.

Ce qu'il vit – et qu'il verra à jamais.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **L'Enfant toucha le Dragon : et le Dragon chanta doucement, dans la main du Garçon.**

 **Leur cœur ne faisait qu'un, et ils le savaient.**

 **« Dis, quand est-ce qu'on se rencontrera encore ? »**

 **~…~**

* * *

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait pas dû. Pas dû…

…le regarder.

 _ **Et il irradie le tonnerre,**_

 _ **Tout en racontant l'amour.**_

 _ **Reflète la beauté,**_

 _ **Même dans la laideur.**_

 _ **Il est l'Ange qui veille sur toi,**_

 _ **Et qui ouvre ton cœur au monde.**_

Dean Winchester le regarda – et se laissa à jamais prendre au piège de ces yeux bleus, bleus comme l'innocence qu'il avait perdue.

 **« Dis, grand Dragon. Tu viens d'où ? »**

 **La Créature le contempla : telle une montagne, immense de puissance, suprême de majesté.**

 **« Tu dois venir du plus beau des Royaumes, parce que tu es… si cool ! »**

 **Ses ailes de jais battaient au tonnerre. Mais il ne lui faisait aucun mal.**

 **« Allez, viens ! »**

 **Il le regardait simplement.**

« … »

La Légende disait vrai. Les ragots disaient vrai. Ce Dragon était, bordel de merde, le plus beau qui ait jamais existé.

Et ses yeux étaient les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus.

« … »

 _Putain de merde._

 **« Oh, tu es revenu ! »**

 **Devant lui – qu'il est beau, qu'il est… grand ! – le plus majestueux des Dragons, qui le regarde sans la moindre retenue.**

 _Grand Dragon, tu es… si beau !_

 _Tu reviendras à chaque fois me voir ?_

 _Est-ce que je peux te toucher, toi et tes jolies ailes noires ?_

L'Innocence Bleue contempla l'Humanité Verte : et, soudainement, le Dragon se rua contre la paroi en verre, manquant de se blesser au passage.

 _ **Dean Winchester !**_

Le Chasseur sentit ses entrailles se tordre – _encore_.

« Etonnant. La Créature réagit fortement à votre présence, Monsieur Winchester. L'avez-vous déjà rencontrée ? »

 **« Quand je serai grand, je serai le Chevalier au Dragon. Est-ce que tu voudras être mon destrier à moi ? »**

 **Aile de jais, qui bat au tonnerre…**

Le Souvenir disparut de sa Mémoire, car il n'existait plus qu'en son Cœur.

« Jamais. »

 **« Je t'attendrai. Reviens quand je serai grand et fort. Et là… »**

 **Aile de jais, qui s'incline devant toi…**

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais un Winchester, ça ne pleure pas. Ça ne pleure _plus_.

« Pourtant, on dirait qu'il vous connaît… n'est-ce pas étrange ? »

« Vous insinuez que je raconte des bobards ? »

Habituellement, il était courtois avec les femmes. Mais il n'aimait pas le personnel du Laboratoire, et toute cette histoire de rêve le rendait à cran.

« Votre présence sera requise pour la conférence. Soyez là, Monsieur Winchester. Jusqu'à la fin, vous ne vous échapperez pas. »

 _Et merde._

* * *

…

 **Lab SPN –** _ **Auditorium**_ **.**

 **Des heures plus tard.**

…

* * *

La conférence avait été interminable.

« Des années de recherche, des moyens colossaux ont été mis en œuvre pour mener à bien le projet _Supernatural_. Moult personnes s'y sont consacrées, jour et nuit, sans relâche. Nous tenons donc à les remercier, ainsi que… »

Blablabla blablabla. Oh qu'il détestait ça. Ces ringards de Scientifiques…

« C'est donc avec une grande joie que nous vous dévoilons enfin la consécration de ces années de travail acharné. Oui, aujourd'hui est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Car… »

Interminable. Comme la migraine qui le tançait, et la nausée qui le guettait.

« Et nous vous présentons _la Fleur Bleue du Paradis_ … la Créature qui viendrait du Royaume Céleste, que nul n'a jamais pu explorer… _la Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel_ … »

Si le merveilleux Dragon aux yeux célestes ne lui avait pas lancé cet appel – désespéré – au moment où la cage s'était révélée, Dean Winchester se serait endormi exprès pendant la performance de l'orateur.

« … ! C'est donc… lui ! »

« Ce qu'il est… beau… »

Les cris d'admiration l'avaient fait vomir. Les applaudissements lui avaient donné envie de tuer. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était le rôle qu'il avait joué dans toute cette mascarade.

« Remercions la Guilde des Chasseurs, qui s'est donnée à fond pour cette grande capture. Et, en particulier, l'expert qui a su reconnaître la piste du Dragon, Dean Winchester. »

L'expert en question avait envie de vomir. Même s'il avait fait ça pour Sammy, voir cette Créature merveilleuse entre quatre parois de verre l'avait déchiré. Seul le merveilleux regard bleu l'avait empêché de sombrer, de l'autre bout de l'auditorium.

 _ **Je… ne t'en veux pas.**_

« … »

 _Est-ce que… je comprends vraiment… ce qu'il… ?_

Les yeux célestes le fixent – avec douceur.

 _ **Tu as fait ce que tu devais.**_

« … »

Non, c'était encore pire, que de voir ça. De se dire que la Créature qu'il avait piégée, elle le _comprenait_. Dean aurait préféré qu'elle le haïsse.

« (Pardon…) »

 _Pardon…_

Le bleu de l'Innocence le regarda – exempt de toute rancœur.

 _ **Je ne te hais pas.**_

« … »

C'était horrible.

Les yeux de l'Innocence Bleue le contemplent, empreints d'amour.

 _A jamais liés,_

 _Sont-ils, ces êtres qu'une Volonté unit :_

 _Et moi je sais que vous entendez leur cœur qui bat !_

Perturbatrice, une voix humaine s'obstinait à le déranger. C'était la réalité de ce monde de métal, qui avait emprisonné, et un Ange dans une cage de verre, et un Homme dans une prison de douleur.

« Et maintenant abordons l'hypothèse suivante : si la Créature vient bien du Royaume Céleste, alors l'existence de… »

Cette voix voulut le ramener à la réalité : mais Dean s'évada dans le Bleu de son Innocence. Et, l'athée qu'il était pria, pour la première fois, une Créature de Dieu.

* * *

…

 **Laboratoire –** _ **Auditorium**_ **.**

 **Bien plus tard, après la conférence.**

…

* * *

La salle s'était vidée.

Dean n'avait pas pu partir. Tout d'abord, parce que les Scientifiques du Laboratoire SPN ne l'auraient pas permis (ce à quoi, on pouvait négocier à coups de revolver).

Et surtout, parce que le regard bleu l'avait figé à jamais dans son âme – pour ce qu'il en restait.

(On ne pouvait pas négocier avec ce regard-là.)

 _ **Dean Winchester…**_

S'il n'avait pas été aussi terre-à-terre, il aurait juré que la Créature l'avait appelé – au fond de son âme.

 _Prisonnier, prisonnier…_

« … »

Ses propres yeux s'attachèrent à ceux qui le suivaient, depuis le début. Et lui dirent un mot – un seul mot.

 _ **Dean.**_

« … »

Sans savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, le Chasseur s'était avancé vers la cage. Ça aurait pu être dangereux, très dangereux : mais, il était à mille lieux de telles pensées.

« … »

Sa main toucha la paroi de verre qui le séparait du Dragon : et – immédiatement – ce dernier vint poser son museau sur l'endroit que ses doigts avaient effleuré.

« On est pareil, toi et moi… hein ? »

Les yeux bleus le sondèrent – presque doux.

« Tu as sans doute des amis. Une famille. Des frères, peut-être. Qui doivent te savoir prisonnier, mais qui ne peuvent rien faire pour toi. »

Cette tête, splendide, se pencha pensivement sur le côté. Au fond de son esprit, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce geste lui rappelait quelque chose : mais, la beauté de cette sculpture féérique, entre Dragon et Ange, accapara son esprit.

« Tu sais, j'avais un frère. Non, _j'ai_ un frère. Un super mec. On formait un duo légendaire… et rien pouvait nous battre. Mais un jour… une affaire a mal tourné. Une salope de Démone a piégé Sam et l'a forcé à boire un breuvage interdit. »

 **Raide comme la mort, il se tenait face à ceux qu'il détestait.**

 **« Vous pouvez le guérir du Sang de Démon ? »**

 **Il haïssait le Laboratoire. Il le haïssait d'autant plus, que c'était peut-être le seul qui pouvait aider son frère.**

 **« Il faudrait faire des recherches très poussées, pour cela, Monsieur Winchester. Et, par conséquent, beaucoup plus d'argent que vous ne pourriez jamais en verser. »**

Demandait-il pardon à cette Créature de l'Autre Monde ?

 **« J'ai bien mieux que de l'argent à vous proposer. »**

Il ne l'avait jamais connue, et pourtant, en voyant ces merveilleux yeux le regarder avec _douceur_ , il avait eu l'impression de trahir son tout premier ami.

« Tu… tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça. Tu… ne devrais pas m'aimer. Tu devrais me déchiqueter en mille morceaux, hurler ma mort, haïr ma vision. Tu devrais… ! »

Il se frappa, sans la moindre retenue. Et le sang gicla, comme une preuve de sa culpabilité éternelle.

 _ **Dean.**_

« … »

Si un voile de souffrance traversa le regard de l'Ange, il ne le vit pas, occupé comme il l'était à se punir lui-même.

 _ **Dean, Dean.**_

 _ **Pourquoi… pourquoi t'estimes-tu donc si peu ?**_

La main saignait, sous la rage de sa culpabilité. Alors, voyant le sang couler, le Dragon souffla un jet argenté, qui traversa la paroi de verre.

« … ! »

L'Aîné Winchester se statufia. Sa main… avait guérie ?

 _Bordel de… !_

* * *

« Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Perdu dans sa rêverie, le jeune Chasseur n'avait pas remarqué les caméras qui le surveillaient, impitoyables. Et tandis que l'immense Dragon le berçait de sa dévotion, les agents du secret enregistraient le moindre aspect de leur lien mystérieux.

« Dean Winchester et le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir sont liés. C'est une certitude, à présent. »

« Comment avez-vous deviné qu'il s'agissait de… lui ? »

Le marionnettiste de l'ombre se frotta la barbe, signe d'appréciation.

« Winchester est spécial. Cela fait longtemps que nous gardons un œil sur lui. »

Il tirait ses ficelles, et se riait parfois de ses pantins. Mais aujourd'hui…

« Selon la Légende du Calendrier Universel, un Être Céleste unique descendra sur Terre, le Jour de son Initiation, pour accomplir une grande mission. »

 _ **Il est l'Ange Gardien de l'Homme Vertueux :**_

 _ **La Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel**_

 _ **Qui s'unira à l'Emeraude de l'Humanité.**_

 _ **Le Lien de l'Amitié, où se réveillera**_

 _ **L'Union de Deux Mondes.**_

Alors que les Scientifiques complotaient, une Légende avait lieu – sous leurs yeux.

(« _Dis, le Dragon… pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaître ?_ »)

(« … »)

La vie qui continuait, ordinaire, révélait lentement ses secrets.

(« _**Dean Winchester, je suis revenu.**_ »)

Les Deux se touchaient, malgré la plaque de verre impitoyable. Se comprenaient, malgré les barreaux inexorables.

 _Il est écrit, que…_

Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux…

… _qu'ils ne se sépareront jamais._


	4. Mémoire de Légende : Les Amants

**« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Spiritual, Mystery, Fantasy, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _Mes Souvenirs sont ceux de l'Innocence qui se partage. Mon Rêve est celui de l'Ange qui épouse l'Humanité. Mon Cœur veut vivre, comme le tien, petit humain. Il veut être libre._

Personnage principal : **Castiel**

Personnages importants : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée, cela me fait très plaisir et m'inspire grandement. (J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews et PM, mais si des oubliés se reconnaissent, qu'ils me fassent signe, j'ai à cœur de toujours répondre aux reviews et PM) **

**Nous revenons sur les _Mémoires d'un Ange_. Que la grâce de Castiel vous accompagne dans toute son innocence ! Amitiés, **

* * *

**~…~**

 **Mémoire de Légende : Les Amants**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Calendrier de l'Universel.**

 **Jour de la Rencontre.**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **Deux êtres – pour une rencontre éternelle.**

 **« Dis, Monsieur le Dragon. »**

 **Le silence de cette contemplation était… tendre. Il aurait été des êtres, que l'Ange-Dragon eût dévorés dans un accès de rage : mais, on n'éprouvait aucune colère face à un enfant, qui vous regardait avec son cœur.**

 _ **Ô Enfant de la Destinée, qui marche vers moi…**_

 **Deux âmes – pour un lien unique.**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'appelle '** _ **La Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel**_ **' ? »**

 **Le Saphir de ces Vérités paradisiaques parlait, au cœur du temps humain. Si pur, que l'Eden lui-même semblait trop fade, pour dire cette beauté. Trop parfait, pour dire l'Innocence.**

 **« Petit Chevalier. Tant que le Bleu de mes Saphirs sera ton rêve… jamais je n'aurai à redouter la réalité de ton monde. Tu accompliras le Destin des Héros, comme vos livres les chantent : et moi, je te protégerai de toute vilenie, de celles qui font venir les larmes aux yeux des Garçons qui grandissent et… deviennent des Hommes. »**

 _ **Je serai ton Dragon… et tu seras mon Chevalier.**_

 **Deux par deux – toujours deux par deux.**

* * *

…

 **Laboratoire SPN –** _ **Auditorium**_ **.**

 **Retour au présent.**

…

* * *

 _ **Oh, Monsieur le Dragon.**_

 _ **Pourquoi…**_

… _ **pourquoi tu as quitté le Paradis ?**_

…

Le souvenir traversa la paroi de sa conscience : et le rêve bleu transperça la prison de son cœur.

 _Non… je me souviens de toi… tu es… tu es…_

« Merde ! »

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu… pourquoi faut-il…

 _ **Petit Chevalier. J'ai quitté mon Paradis, car nul Héros ne doit voyager sans son Dragon.**_

Le bourgeon d'émotion – telle une promesse de cristal – avait éclaté, dans un toucher d'amitié. Mais, le verre impitoyable de cette cage, qui le séparait de son ami, ne s'était pas brisé. Il retenait son Compagnon de toujours, le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir. Et lui était responsable de son emprisonnement.

« Monsieur Winchester. »

 _Espèce… d'enfoiré. Espèce de… ! Tu savais très bien qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de venir à moi, et pour cela… tu as… tu as abusé de lui !_

Le couteau avait posé sa froide vengeance sur une chair.

« Si vous portez la main sur nous… »

« Je sais. »

La gorge ennemie se teinta d'un filament de rouge, et le sang perla comme un cri de justice : mais cette perle n'était qu'un mince trophée sur le fil de cette cruauté.

« Non, vous ne savez rien. »

Un trophée inexistant, pour ceux qui dominent le monde de deux êtres innocents – les Chevaliers et les Dragons. Celui qui en offrait le joyau le savait : Dean Winchester ne pouvait rien contre eux.

« Le Calendrier Universel est absolu. Nul ne sait comment va se terminer cette sombre ère, ni même si celle qui suit… existe. Trouver l'Eden des Vertus est une priorité pour nous. Si pour cela, les Créatures doivent mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Si pour cela, les Humains doivent souffrir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Si pour cela, vous et votre ami aux ailes bleues deviez être nos esclaves pour l'éternité… qu'il en soit ainsi. Après tout, n'êtes-vous point les instruments d'une grande Légende ? »

Dean Winchester n'avait jamais eu autant envie de _tuer_ quelqu'un.

« Espèce de… ! »

A côté, loin d'une seule mais impitoyable paroi de verre, le Dragon aux Vérités Saphir gémit – de tout l'éclat de sa céleste tristesse. Ses vérités bleues ne regardaient point le méchant qui avait emprisonné ses ailes, ni les chaînes qui suffoquaient son feu : elles ne craignaient que pour le cœur de son ami.

« Alors, parce que vous avez peur pour vos petites fesses de merdeux, vous êtes prêts à sacrifier des milliers de vies, et… »

« Vies que vous avez contribué à sacrifier. C'est votre main qui a enfermé ce beau Dragon qui vous aime, votre arme qui a traqué la piste de son envol, votre volonté qui a brisé la liberté de son cœur. »

« … »

 _C'est votre amour pour lui qui l'a conduit derrière ces barreaux, où il souffre, par votre faute._

Le cœur du Chevalier hurla sa tristesse, coupable d'amitié : et le souffle du Dragon gronda contre cet invisible ennemi.

 _ **Non, Dean… non ! N'écoute pas ces paroles, emplies de science et de fiel.**_

 _ **Aussi insensées soient-elles, je sais qu'elles bâtissent le mur de ta culpabilité, qui me séparera à jamais de toi.**_

 _ **Ce que j'ai vu du futur, c'est que…**_

« Le comprenez-vous, _Chasseur_ ? C'est _votre_ existence, qui a scellé le sort de la Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel… et de milliers d'autres, sans doute. Combien de Créatures avez-vous capturées pour nous ? Combien de vies avez-vous brisées ? Si infini est votre péché, que pour le prix de votre rédemption, seul serait accepté votre ultime sacrifice. Offrez-nous le salut, par votre martyre… »

L'Emeraude ternit : et le cœur s'assombrit.

 _ **Dean ! Le futur… le futur…**_

« … »

Le cri du Dragon fut englouti dans un gouffre d'humanité : le Chevalier ne l'écoutait plus, car il était devenu Homme.

« Si je fais cela… le… »

… _le libérerez-vous ?_

Sa voix était devenue murmure, son âme était devenue sacrifice. Il était devenu le martyr de l'Humanité, qui fit l'offrande de son propre cœur… par amitié.

(Et le Marionnettiste de l'Ombre ne l'ignorait pas.)

« Dès que l'Eden des Vertus nous sera accessible, et que nos pieds fouleront le Pont des Cieux, votre ami retrouvera sa véritable Destinée. La Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel retournera là où elle aurait toujours dû être, et l'Innocent reviendra au Paradis qu'il a toujours habité. »

Le Chasseur leva son regard éteint vers le rêve bleu de son enfance : mais sa larme resta invisible – coincée dans le cœur de l'Enfant, qui rêvait d'être le Chevalier d'un Dragon.

« (La Fleur Bleue du Paradis… ne doit pas quitter l'Eden qui l'a vu naître…) »

L'Innocent baissa sa légende vers l'émeraude de son éternité : mais sa vérité resta inaccessible – éblouissante comme l'Amour de l'Ange, qui voulait être le Dragon d'un Chevalier.

« ( _Dean_ …)

C'était deux rêves pourtant si simples.

 _Oui, beau Dragon._

 _Je le savais, lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois…_

 _Tu es trop céleste, pour rester auprès de moi, qui foule la Terre._

 _En levant les yeux vers le ciel, je me suis surpris à rêver de ton Paradis :_

 _Ce qu'il pourrait être, pour un être comme toi, bleu comme l'Eternité._

 _Je t'ai séparé de ton Innocence originelle, pour devenir ton ami…_

 _Et, pour cela, je dois payer le prix de mon affection pour toi :_

 _Te rendre ta liberté, et oublier ce que j'ai éprouvé en te voyant._

 _J'aimerais te demander pardon pour notre rencontre, mais je n'y arrive pas :_

 _C'est un sentiment chavirant que d'avoir reçu ton amitié,_

 _Toi qui es plus bleu que le ciel et plus beau encore._

 _Mais, quand je te vois enfermé dans l'amour que tu m'as offert…_

 _Je ne peux plus être hypocrite, et accepter ton sacrifice._

 _Aussi…_

L'Enfant disparut, le Chevalier se sacrifia : sacrifia Enfant, et Homme, et Chevalier.

 _Je suis désolé… de t'avoir… de t'avoir connu._

 _Pardonne-moi… de t'avoir aimé._

 _Et… adieu._

« (Tu sais quoi, mon ami ? Tu vas enfin retrouver ta place véritable. Dans ton Ciel natal, auprès de tes Frères et Sœurs…) »

 _Loin de moi._

C'en fut trop.

Trop, pour ce fier Dragon… qui avait _jusqu'alors_ laissé les Hommes le capturer, pour protéger le sien.

« _…outrage ! Outrage !_ »

Le feu dévora le verre qui les séparait. La Fleur Bleue du Paradis gronda comme un Soldat de Dieu, et sa Légende chavirante menaça la Terre qui l'admirait.

« Mais que fait-il… ! »

Les flammes crépitaient, de toute leur grâce. Tonnerre céleste qui aimait et combattait, comme un puissant guerrier de légende, qui avait un jour fait un grand serment : celui de l'Amitié.

Et, pour la première fois, les Hommes comprirent pourquoi on l'appelait _le Dragon_ _Saphir de Vérité_.

« _Je suis venu pour mon Humain._ _ **Mon**_ _Humain. Vous oseriez le soumettre à vos manigances ? Vous oseriez le priver de sa joie ? Qui pensez-vous que je sois, misérables cloportes que je pourrais anéantir d'un souffle, si je le voulais ?_ »

 _ **Mon nom est Castiel.**_

 _ **Je suis l'Innocence Bleue de l'Eden des Vertus,**_

 _ **Celui qui ignore le mal et aime l'Humanité.**_

 _ **J'ai appris la Vérité de mes Saphirs**_

 _ **Au contact d'un Enfant-Chevalier :**_

 _ **Et son Emeraude m'est devenue chère !**_

 _ **Prince d'un Paradis vide de liberté,**_

 _ **L'assoiffé d'amitié a marché vers son Elu :**_

 _ **Je suis la Légende qui protège un Chevalier !**_

La Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel.

« _Comment avez-vous osé ?! Comment avez-vous osé ?!_ »

« Mais il est devenu fou… ! »

Une explosion – violente.

La cage du Laboratoire vola en éclats.

* * *

 **« T'es vraiment cool, tu sais ? »**

 **Il regarde mieux. C'est un Dragon, mais pas seulement. Il a la robe d'une licorne, les ailes d'un aigle, les crocs d'un chien. La force d'un dragon, la pureté d'une licorne, la fierté d'un aigle, et… la fidélité d'un chien.**

 **« Quand je serai grand, je serai le Chevalier au Dragon. Est-ce que tu voudras être mon destrier à moi ? »**

 **Mais, il était une scène dont lui-même avait oublié l'existence. Occultée, au fond de son âme si humaine.**

 **De celles qui changent une vie – au moment où elle devient Souvenir.**

 **« Tu sais, petit Être… il arrive que les Humains oublient le rêve qui les a fait naître. »**

 **L'Enfant Chevalier répondit.**

 **« Mais, comment on peut oublier ce qui nous a fait exister ? »**

 **Est-ce que les Dragons savent sourire ?**

 **Oui, lorsque c'est devant un petit Chevalier !**

 **« C'est que l'existence des Humains est extraordinaire ! On y découvre tant de choses, tant de mystères… tant et tant, que parfois, dans ce voyage, on oublie d'où l'on vient, et où l'on retourne. »**

 **L'Innocent approcha sa Légende Bleue du petit : et ce dernier, fasciné, caressa sa tête.**

 **« C'est pour cela, que nous les Dragons, nous protégeons les Enfants… qui rêvent de devenir Chevaliers. »**

 **Son regard était doux et l'Enfant se perdait dans ses saphirs.**

 _ **Je suis un Ange, petit Être.**_

 _ **Mon Paradis n'a de sens que s'il garde le trésor qui te fait rêver…**_

 _ **C'est pour cela que notre Père m'a chargé de protéger ton cœur :**_

 _ **Lorsque tes épaules seront trop fragiles pour en porter le fardeau,**_

 _ **Mes ailes t'emporteront, en fier destrier que je suis, vers son rêve.**_

 _ **Tu ne seras jamais seul, quoiqu'il arrive.**_

 _ **Jamais.**_

 _ **Nous sommes deux à rêver, tu sais :**_

 _ **Moi aussi, mon Paradis serait vide sans ton humanité…**_

 **« Aucun Enfant ne sera seul, tant qu'il rêvera de son Dragon. »**

 **C'était ce qu'avait dit la Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel.**

* * *

Une larme coula – sur le visage de son souvenir.

 _C'est donc ma faute si tu as abandonné ta Famille ?_

 _ **Non.**_

 _C'est donc ma faute si tu as perdu ta liberté ?_

 _ **Non.**_

 _C'est donc ma faute si tu n'habites plus ton Paradis ?_

 _ **Non.**_

La larme disparut – dans son rêve.

« …aaaaaahhh ! »

 _ **Bonjour, mon ami. As-tu bien dormi ?**_

Dean Winchester avait toujours eu le cœur bien accroché : c'était un Chasseur aguerri, aussi habile à la traque qu'au combat. Trentenaire farouche au sommet de sa forme, il était capable de pister une Créature pendant des semaines et d'abattre sa machette en travers d'un fémur de l'En-Deçà. Comme cette fois, où il avait pulvérisé la mâchoire d'un Vampire revanchard… ou exploré l'estomac d'un Lion des Limbes. On ne comptait plus les aventures, de chasse et de combat, le concernant. Mais, survoler la Cité Surnaturelle, à plus de milliers de mètres d'altitude, avait de quoi affoler n'importe qui. Surtout, quand on le découvrait à son _réveil_.

« Putain de merde, je… je _vole_ ! »

Les ailes de jais battaient dans le vent, avalant les kilomètres comme de vulgaires proies.

 _ **C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?**_

« Merde, merde, MERDE ! Je suis… je suis _sur le dos d'un Dragon_ ! »

L'immense Créature se retourna, sans cesser de voler : et son œil gigantesque le fixa de ses éclats bleus.

« _Dean._ »

Pour éviter un arrêt cardiaque, le Chasseur piqua un fard.

« Dean ? Dean ? _Dean_ ? C'est TOUT ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! »

L'orbe bleu le contemplait, toujours calme. Lui avait envie de hurler.

« _Tu n'as pas remarqué ?_ »

« Merci, j'ai bien vu que j'étais en train de voler ! Je suis peut-être un humain pathétique, mais… ! »

La panique empêchait Dean de faire attention à ce que voulait vraiment lui dire son Compagnon : et c'est pourquoi il laissait éclater sa peur, sous des paroles aussi acerbes qu'insensées. Mais la Fleur Bleue du Paradis connaissait son cœur mieux que son détenteur.

« _Tu comprends ma langue, même sous ma forme Dragon._ »

Et ce dernier s'arrêta net.

 _Mais c'est… c'est vrai !_

« … »

« _C'est le signe que tu es bien mon Humain. Mon Elu._ »

Le Cœur de l'Homme Vertueux s'assombrit.

« Dis pas des trucs comme ça. »

« _Pourquoi donc ?_ »

L'Innocent ignorait tout et savait pourtant.

(S'il fut un jour proclamé que Dean Winchester, Chevalier Vertueux devenu Chasseur, apprit à s'aimer… ce fut grâce à Castiel, Innocent Ange de l'Eden des Vertus.)

 _Si j'étais vraiment ton Ami, sublime Dragon…_

… _est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû t'épargner toutes ces souffrances ?_

« … »

« _Oh, Enfant Chevalier._ »

Le Chasseur se raidit.

 _S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

 _ **Comme tu voudras.**_

Alors le fidèle Ange étendit ses ailes – planant dans les cieux d'un nouvel horizon.

« _Tu as du travail, Dean Winchester._ »

Intrigué, l'homme s'approcha de la tête de son destrier, comme pour mieux le comprendre. La surprise avait au moins la vertu de lui faire oublier son sentiment.

« Comment ça ? »

« _La Terre Surnaturelle souffre. N'entends-tu point son chant de douleur ? A mes oreilles, c'est un requiem d'une rare mais tragique beauté._ »

Et alors que le paysage défilait, leur histoire devenait légende – à l'ombre de la terre de souffre.

 _Ô Terre qui chante,_

 _Et qui pleure devant les tragédies…_

 _Celle que tu voies n'aurait pas dû être !_

 _Est-ce que les Créatures ont oublié qu'elles t'aiment ?_

 _Se souviennent-elles de ton ventre comme berceau,_

 _Et de ton amour comme chanson ?_

 _Je crois qu'elles ont été séparées de toi trop longtemps,_

 _Cherchant dans ton Compagnon le Ciel,_

 _L'Aventure qu'elles ont rêvée._

 _Mais les Compagnons sont unis, et ainsi en est-il de nous._

 _Il faut qu'ils se retrouvent, pour que tout recommence._

 _Est-il un Enfant qui peut me sauver ?_

 _Est-il un Dragon qui peut l'assister ?_

 _Si oui, qu'ils…_

Un soudain malaise envahit le cœur de Dean – sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi.

« Désolé, mais je pige encore pas trop le Langage de l'Au-Delà. »

 _Avoir emprisonné ou buté des centaines de Créatures aide pas trop pour la communication, vois-tu._

Il se haïssait bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

« _Tu l'entendais. Tu t'es juste bouché le cœur… pour ne plus entendre les plaintes de ceux que tu as traqués._ »

 _Cela fait de moi un lâche, je sais._

Mais _Lui_ l'aimait bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

« _Cela fait de toi un Homme compatissant._ »

« Un homme compatissant ?! »

 _Mais bon sang, as-tu écouté un seul mot de tout ce que j'ai dit ?!_

L'Homme voulut protester : mais la voix de son Compagnon l'arrêta.

« _Mon Ami._ »

« … »

L'Œil du Dragon le regardait : et l'Enfant eut soudainement la certitude que ces deux mots disaient _leur_ Vérité.

 _ **J'ai écouté le moindre de tes mots. J'ai sondé la plus infime de tes pensées. J'ai veillé le plus doux des battements de ton cœur. J'ai prié la plus profonde de tes émotions.**_

 _ **Il n'est pas une chose de toi, à laquelle je n'ai point fait attention.**_

« … »

Le Cœur des Compagnons s'unit : et les Deux eurent la conviction qu'ils étaient liés.

 _Tu ne m'as jamais oublié ?_

 _ **Jamais.**_

« Tu es vraiment un cas, toi… n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Homme souriait, à présent : et c'était comme à l'heure de leur première rencontre, sur Terre.

 _ **Tu t'en souviens ? Je t'avais rendu visite, chez toi… sous la forme d'un de tes semblables.**_

 _ **Mais je crains de n'avoir fait qu'une piètre illusion.**_

Et le Dragon riait – comme peuvent rire les Dragons. Cela éveilla quelque chose en l'Enfant, qui habitait encore au fond du l'Homme.

« Mais alors… ton nom est… »

 _Un cas… cas… cass…_

Les prunelles s'élargirent soudainement.

« Cass ! »

Il l'avait reconnu.


	5. Mémoire du Lien : Les Croyants

**« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Mémoires d'un Ange »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Spiritual, Mystery, Fantasy, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _Mes Souvenirs sont ceux de l'Innocence qui se partage. Mon Rêve est celui de l'Ange qui épouse l'Humanité. Mon Cœur veut vivre, comme le tien, petit humain. Il veut être libre._

Personnage principal : **Castiel**

Personnages importants : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée ! Merci à tous les gentils commentaires. Cela prend du temps, mais voilà la suite.**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Mémoire du Lien : Les Croyants**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Légende du Monde.**

 **Cœur de l'Univers.**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **Les Croyants prient dans le Cœur de l'Univers.**

 **Leurs Âmes battent à l'unisson d'un Rêve : et ce dernier est devenu** _ **le Monde**_ **.**

 _ **Le Cœur est un million de Vertus,**_

 _ **Qui fait battre un Monde vivant.**_

 _ **Une infinité de Sentiments,**_

 _ **Pour un seul Univers.**_

 **Un mystère que bien peu, après être nés, saisissent.**

 _ **Moi qui ai un cœur et suis un monde,**_

 _ **Puis-je être aussi vivant, aussi infini**_

 _ **Que notre Grand Univers ?**_

 **On raconte que le Grand Univers se retrouve en chacun d'entre nous. Que nous sommes chacun un Monde, aussi vivant que le Cœur, aussi infini que la Vie.**

 _ **Mon existence sera à son image.**_

 **Pour les Anges qui ont contemplé la naissance du Cœur, c'est un Paradis qu'ils doivent protéger.**

 **« Castiel. »**

 **« Oui, Grand Frère ? »**

 **Les Yeux Bleus viennent de naître.**

 **Qui pourrait ne pas être séduit par leur éclat, plus pur encore que le Paradis ?**

 **« L'Innocent ne doit pas déserter le Cœur du Monde. Si cela devait arriver… le vice emplirait l'Univers, et nous mourrions tous. »**

 **« Que dois-je faire ? Dis-le-moi, Grand Frère. »**

 **Les Yeux Bleus commencent à vivre.**

 **Qui pourrait ne guère convoiter leur innocence, plus rare encore que l'Amour ?**

 **« Tu ne devras jamais aimer d'homme. »**

 **Tel était la Voie du Cœur, pour l'Innocent.**

* * *

 **~…~**

* * *

Castiel se souvenait de la Naissance du Monde.

Toute ces fêtes, toutes ces chansons… c'était à la fois trop, et pas assez. Trop, car elle n'était pas aussi exaltante que toute sa Famille le laissait entendre. Pas assez, car à présent, il aimait un homme.

« …Cass. »

Il avait vécu des millénaires : mais ce n'était pas encore assez, pour un Innocent qui prétendait aimer.

« Tu es Cass. »

Il avait vécu la Naissance du Monde : et pourtant, les émeraudes passionnées d'un homme pouvaient le mettre à genoux.

« Tu es Castiel, de l'Eden des Vertus. »

Alors qu'il regardait son Chevalier bien-aimé, celui-ci lui tourna le dos.

« Tu es le trouduc qui a laissé tomber sa Famille pour un Chasseur ! »

« Dean… »

La rage était humaine : mais lui était encore un Ange.

« Va-t-en ! »

Il était l'Innocent.

 _Pourquoi cette eau coule-t-elle de mes yeux ? Nul besoin, pour mon visage, d'être humidifié. Mais elle coule, et verse ses torrents malgré mes injonctions._

 _Je crois qu'on appelle cela des larmes._

Alors que l'eau de son cœur menaçait de déborder, un battement d'ailes majestueux surprit ses rivières mystérieuses. Balthazar l'Elégant venait croiser sa route, pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

« Faut-il vraiment que tu l'aimes, Cassy. »

Le ton du Grand Frère était affectueux et le jeune Dragon sentit une immense amitié l'envahir. Mais il y avait aussi une grande douleur, en lui, et il n'arrivait pas à guérir cette plaie – malgré ses pouvoirs.

« … »

« … »

Un cœur qui saigne n'est pas facile à guérir. Castiel se rendit compte que même les Anges peinent à soigner le battement de vie, l'antre des émotions, le mystère du monde.

 _Est-ce parce qu'ils n'ont jamais aimé d'humain ?_

« …j-je… »

« Ne dis rien. Tu aimes, et c'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les torrents du cœur étaient intarissables, et, pour la première fois, l'Innocent le découvrait. Découvrait ce qu'il ignorait et qu'il cherchait, sans relâche.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Il était encore, et serait – pour toujours – l'Innocent du Cœur.

« Il se trouve que ma Vertu est autre que la tienne. Je sais bien des choses, même si, à la différence de toi, je suis rarement surpris de leur tournure. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas ce regard sublime, qui fait chavirer le cœur. »

Les Yeux Bleus sont un mystère de trésor et de sentiment.

« Vais-je mourir ? Si cette eau continue à couler, je n'en aurai bientôt plus dans mon corps. »

« Non, tu ne mourras pas. Les torrents du cœur sont impétueux, mais leur source est un intarissable mystère. Sache seulement que tu es vivant, tout comme ton cœur. »

 _Tu ne mourras pas d'amour, mais certains diraient qu'il aurait mieux valu._

Balthazar l'Elégant préférait garder ses pensées pour lui. Il est des connaissances, que ses Frères et Sœurs n'ont pas besoin d'avoir. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de son ami l'Innocent, il ne faut _pas_ qu'il les ait.

« Dis-moi, Balthazar… »

« Oui, mon Ange ? »

C'était l'ami qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir, celui à qui il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal.

« Que… que fait Raphaël ? »

Et c'était parce que c'était l'Innocent, qu'il était à la fois si facile et si ardu de lui mentir.

« Il fouille les Quatre Mers et remue les Sept Cieux. Prétendre qu'il est furieux n'est qu'un doux euphémisme. »

« …oh. »

Le regard de son Jeune Frère était trop bleu : et Balthazar n'avait pas le cœur à lui cacher la vérité.

« Il a écumé la Terre pour te retrouver. Ne t'y ayant pas trouvé, il a plongé dans les Limbes. Bientôt, il retournera l'Enfer… si les Démons ne l'arrêtent pas. »

« A-t-il déclaré la guerre aux Plans de l'En-Deçà ? »

Il y avait une anxiété, dans la voix du jeune Dragon, qui trahissait sa crainte d'incessants combats, aussi viles qu'inutiles – à son sens. Castiel n'aimait pas la guerre. Il n'aimait pas la douleur. Il n'aimait pas le conflit. Et paradoxalement, c'était un excellent combattant.

« Pas encore. Il attend de te retrouver. »

Les Yeux Bleus voyageaient là-bas, au loin, là où un Enfant devenu grand jouait à devenir un Chasseur.

 _Il doit encore grandir._

« Il ne me retrouvera pas. Je dois protéger Dean, et pour cela, je ne puis me permettre d'être repris. »

« Il vaudrait mieux, Cassy. Car j'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas une punition avec tous ses regrets qui t'attendrait, mais un séjour éternel dans la Prison de l'Oubli. »

 _La Prison de l'Oubli._

Un frisson.

Lui qui était l'Innocent, connut la peur de ceux qui vivaient.

 **Au cœur de l'Assemblée Céleste, le Maître Séraphin dispensait les Enseignements de la Voie Juste.**

 **« Et le Saint-Ange dit : '** _ **La Voie de Notre Père tu suivras, le Commandement des Anciens tu respecteras. Jamais du chemin tu ne te détourneras, et le Paradis pour toujours tu aimeras. La Prison de l'Oubli enfermera le renégat, qui a oublié la Voie Juste !**_ **' »**

 **Une voix s'était élevée – timide mais courageuse.**

 **« Grand Maître, il y a une chose que je ne comprends guère. Pourquoi la Prison de l'Oubli… est-elle la punition du renégat ? »**

 _ **Ne voulait-il pas seulement aimer ?**_

 **« La Prison de l'Oubli est pire que la mort, mon Frère l'Innocent. »**

 **Et lui – qui portait bien son nom – questionna naïvement.**

 **« Pourquoi, Grand Maître ? »**

 **« Oublier est la pire punition qui soit. Car avec tes souvenirs perdus, disparaît ton identité. »**

 **Les Anges avaient frémi dans l'Assemblée.**

 **« … »**

Chaque Vertu était nécessaire au Cœur du Monde : c'est pourquoi les Anges ne se détruisaient pas entre eux. De tous ces derniers, l'Innocent était celui qui ne devait _jamais_ quitter le Cœur. C'était pourquoi l'Amitié était le seul Sentiment qui accueillerait sa venue, et que de retour, jamais il n'y en aurait pour lui, à sa Famille comme à sa Demeure.

« D'ailleurs, à ce sujet… »

« B-…Balthazar ? »

Le jeune Dragon hoqueta de surprise. Son Frère Aîné s'était changé en Créature Surnaturelle – merveille d'élégance et de force.

« …ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais on aurait chargé l'un des Quatre Archanges de retrouver un de nos Frères en fuite. Il paraît que l'Innocent aurait aimé un Humain, qui aurait perverti son cœur et obscurci son jugement. »

Paniqué, il voulut s'enfuir : mais un souffle ténébreusement magnifique le cloua à terre. Une patte splendide se posa sur le cou du jeune Dragon, dont les ailes bleues s'étendirent, comme dans une supplique.

« C'était intelligent de ta part, mon petit Ange. Te laisser enfermer dans une Dimension qui ne possède aucune connexion avec les Plans Astraux. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un petit malin, sous tes airs naïfs. Mais… coupé de ton Essence Céleste, tu as dû souffrir le martyre… n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Il… il a été chargé de me retrouver !_

L'Innocent tenta de se débattre, mais l'Elégant se contenta de le regarder doucement – attendant une réponse à sa question.

« …pourquoi, Castiel ? »

Un cri de vie, au sein d'une existence extraordinaire. Le Dragon aux Saphirs de Vérité raconte la Vie, qui mugit de l'innocence du cœur. Il chante lorsque tous les autres sont vides, et aime lorsque tous les siens sont froids.

« Chaque seconde n'était rien à côté de la souffrance de mon ami. Pour nous, l'éternité n'est qu'une succession d'instants, fait d'ennui ou de tâches à accomplir. Pour lui, chaque seconde est une torture et un rêve, ponctué d'espoir ou d'amour. La vie humaine est trépidante, et c'est une chose qu'un Ange ne peut comprendre. »

 _Balthazar est… mille fois plus fort que moi. S'il décide de me ramener au Paradis… je ne pourrai jamais l'en empêcher !_

Soudainement un peu triste, son Grand Frère écoutait une chanson innocente.

« Faut-il vraiment que tu l'aimes, Cassy. »

L'Elégant ne souriait plus, cette fois.

 _Dean… Dean… DEAN ! Ne m'oublie jamais, je t'en supplie !_

« … »

La patte puissante pesait sur sa gorge, à la fois attentionnée et inexorable. Le regard de l'Ami plongeait dans la Légende des Yeux Bleus, sondant les miracles qu'elle promettait malgré elle.

« Raphaël a raison sur un point. Si tu ne reviens pas au Cœur… tu finiras par perdre ton Essence, et par mourir. Et si tu meurs, le Monde sera en perdition. J'aime bien te faire plaisir, mon Ange, mais de là à permettre ce désastre… »

Les ailes bleues se repliaient, comme dans un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je suis… désolé. Tu es un de nos valeureux Aînés parmi notre Chœur Céleste, et… »

Mais l'Elégant balaya la réflexion d'un geste.

« Le Paradis est morne et sans saveur. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt pour moi à siéger à la tête d'un gouvernement aussi rétrograde que coercitif. J'aime tout autant ma petite liberté. »

« Si le Monde dépérit, tu perdras tous les trésors que tu as collectionnés depuis des millénaires. Et ton musée des secrets disparaîtra avec tous ses irremplaçables savoirs. »

L'Elégant eut un souffle méprisant. Ce n'était pas à l'encontre de Castiel, qu'il aimait profondément… mais à l'idée – si naïve – que ces choses pouvaient avoir quelque valeur, et que seul l'Innocent pouvait nourrir.

« Je m'en fiche du Monde. Ces bibelots sont toujours appréciables, mais c'est un passe-temps assez futile au fond. Les Humains ont des choses plutôt intéressantes à voir et à savourer, mais je ne les aime pas assez pour risquer ma vie ou mon bien-être. »

Les Yeux Bleus sondaient les mystères, mais ne comprenaient pas.

« Mais alors, pourquoi… ? »

Leur Légende reflétait la tendresse, qui passait dans les prunelles de ses Frères, et qui les rendaient à leur tour si magnifiques.

« En revanche, j'aimerais juste que mon Ange préféré soit bien en sécurité, hors de ces luttes intestines qui me fatiguent un peu, même si elles ne m'atteignent guère. J'ai beau connaître ta détermination, je sais que tes capacités guerrières ont une limite, face à nos plus grands Généraux. Tu es trop précieux pour être tué par eux, mais hélas trop faible pour leur tenir tête. »

Sa patte libéra l'Innocent.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Cassy. »

Certains disent qu'il faut avoir aimé un Homme pour connaître l'Amour.

Pour d'autres, il suffit d'avoir aimé un Ange.

* * *

…

 **Terre Surnaturelle.**

 **Îlot de la Prière.**

 **Nuit d'Encre.**

…

* * *

Certains disent qu'il faut avoir aimé un Ange pour connaître l'Amour.

Pour d'autres, il suffit d'avoir aimé un Homme.

« Putain de MERDE ! »

Dean n'avait jamais aimé ni d'ange, ni d'homme. Il n'avait jamais aimé que sa famille : et c'était bien assez pour la vie d'un Chasseur, comme lui, qui avait sacrifié son âme à son propre sang.

 _Le seul qu'il eût jamais aimé, c'était…_

 **« Dis, Monsieur le Dragon. »**

 **Il était Enfant et l'Enfant aimait le Saphir, chavirant, qui chantait la Vérité de son Cœur. C'était sa Légende, c'était** _ **leur**_ **Légende.**

 **« Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? »**

 **« … »**

 **Leur Légende de Chevalier et de Dragon, qui pouvait défaire les vilains et explorer les contrées. Leur Aventure ! Héros de leur propre Destinée !**

 **« …Monsieur le Dragon ? Tu… »**

 **« … »**

 **« …tu pleures ? »**

 **L'Ami avait renoncé au Verbe de son Emotion, tant cette dernière, vivante, déferlait de ses yeux. Oh ! Il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il ressente, il le fallait, il le fallait : et ce serait** _ **la Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel**_ **!**

 _La Légende des Yeux Bleus comme le Ciel…_

… _est une histoire d'amitié ?_

Dean pouvait sentir le lien – sempiternel – qui l'unissait à cette Créature de l'Autre Monde.

C'était puissant, profond… déstabilisant.

 _Cœur de l'harmonie,_

 _Es-tu fleur de cristal dans la terre de notre âme,_

 _Ou immensité d'un ciel dans l'infini d'un désir ?_

 _Tes pétales regardent l'horizon sans limite du monde,_

 _Tes racines embrassent l'espoir profond de la terre,_

 _Et nos cœurs en bourgeon deviennent les fleurs de la vie._

C'était un peu merveilleux… malgré tout.

C'était une chanson qui battait en lui – alors même qu'il croyait son âme disparue, son corps avili.

« Dean. »

« …quoi ? »

Il n'avait pas le cœur de le repousser, même si son ton était trop rude. Il serait toujours trop rude, pour l'Ami qu'il avait eu – alors qu'il était encore l'Enfant rencontrant l'Ange.

« Quelle que ta décision, je te soutiendrai. Quelle que soit ton opinion, je te respecterai.

Quels que soient tes sentiments… je t'écouterai. Je resterai avec toi, comme jadis, comme maintenant, comme toujours. »

La rudesse mourait devant le Verbe de l'Ange, qui avait appris à aimer.

« … »

La rudesse ne pouvait plus exister, devant l'Ami du Cœur.

 _Pourquoi…_

« Je t'aime, Ami du Cœur.»

… _pourquoi es-tu si bon envers moi, qui t'ai abandonné comme j'ai abandonné les miens ?_

Le Lien des Deux était merveilleux : et c'était une souffrance horrible, pour le Chasseur qu'il était devenu.

« Arrête avec ton baratin de fillette ! C'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de dire des trucs pareils… »

 _Je ne le mérite pas, je ne le mérite pas…_

« _Dean._ »

Le Tonnerre avait grondé.

Le Dragon avait parlé.

Le Chasseur avait sursauté. Tombé par terre, il leva les yeux vers la Voix du Ciel : pour s'apercevoir – dans un mélange d'effroi et de fascination – que l'Ange, Innocent du Paradis… était redevenu le puissant Dragon de cette Légende.

De _leur_ Légende.

« _Dean. Tu es à présent un Humain et le Libre Arbitre, que tu m'as enseigné… t'a pesé plus lourd que n'importe quelle souffrance._ »

L'Ami entendait le Langage de son âme : et il répondait à l'Âme de leur Lien.

Le _Lien des Deux_.

« _Mais sache que tu n'as, à aucun moment de ton existence, démérité. Tu as oublié ta propre valeur, certes… mais tu ne l'as pas perdue, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je ne serais pas revenu si l'Enfant, que j'ai rencontré…_ »

L'Ange toucha le Cœur de l'Homme et ce contact devint lumière.

« _…n'était plus là._ »

L'Homme écoutait la Voix de l'Ange et cette musique devenait espoir.

« (L'Enfant que tu as rencontré… est toujours en moi ?) »

Dean ne comprenait pas ces mots. Ils étaient comme une langue étrangère, qui avaient bercé sa naissance – mais dont il ne pouvait guère plus décoder le secret. Pourtant, devant lui… le regard sublime de ces Saphirs de Vérité accrochait le plus profond de son cœur.

« _Je veux que tu réapprennes le Langage de l'Enfant. Ecoute ton cœur. Sonde ton âme. Accepte tes émotions… et tu retrouveras ton chemin._ »

Le Chasseur de maintenant ferma les yeux – comme sublimé par cet instant.

« Je… »

« Ne dis rien, Dean. Les paroles peuvent encore te perturber. Le Chasseur que tu es devenu… n'a jamais cessé de porter l'Enfant en lui, mais son cœur tourmenté a dû oublier l'Innocence. Ne t'inquiète pas, cependant. Je suis le Compagnon qui veille sur toi, depuis toujours, pour la grande Aventure qui nous attend. »

L'Ange touchait le Cœur de l'Enfant et ce dernier ouvrait ses yeux, émerveillés, vers le secret de son histoire.

« (Je ne comprends pas tout… mais peu importe. Tu es là, et ce n'est pas un hasard.) »

Les Deux retrouvaient le Lien qui les menait vers l'Aventure, magique, qu'ils avaient voulu vivre.

La Légende d'un Chevalier et d'un Dragon.


End file.
